Last Moment
by animeisheart
Summary: This story took place after the game ended. Komaeda was struggling to wake up because he keeps on blaming himself for the death of Chiaki Nanami.


He felt himself sinking. The white-haired boy slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was falling, but not drowning, in a cold, deep, dark ocean. He tried to swim upwards but he can't. He can't move one of his arms.

"What's going on?" he asked himself. Surprisingly, he was able to talk while in the deep water.

"You don't remember?" a familiar voice asked.

"Who's there?!" Komaeda asked, aware of the presence of another person, though he can't see him.

"Geez, you were at Jabberwock Island, you worthless piece of trash!" the person said, instead of revealing his identity. Memories of him together with his classmates flooded in Komaeda's mind.

"But wait, I-I died already. How come I'm still here?"

The other person laughed mockingly at him.

"You're now in a coma, like everyone else who were murdered and executed. You were in a game, alright?"

"Oh. So I guess once I wake up, I'll be able to see everyone again. I do hope that they all wake up soon," Komaeda said, smiling slightly as he imagined being reunited with his classmates. He planned to apologize for all the troubles he caused them.

The other person laughed evilly.

"Everyone? No, not everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone except Chiaki Nanami. Remember how you planned to kill her? You forced her to murder you. She died because of you!" the other person shouted at him.

"No. No. I'm sorry. Chiaki, I'm sorry," Komaeda said, muttering to himself as the sad truth hit him. It's true. He planned his death in order to reveal Chiaki's identity. The other person continued laughing at him.

"You'd do everyone a favor if you won't wake up anymore. So sleep well as you fall here. Once you fell asleep, you won't be able to wake up," the person said with such excitement in his voice.

"What? Just who the hell are you?!" Komaeda asked the person whom he cannot see, until he came face-to-face with a very familiar person. It was him. His despair self.

"I am you, your true self or should I say, your despair self!" the person said, revealing himself as Nagito Komaeda. Although he wore the same green jacket, he looks completely different. His white shirt was stained with blood and one of his hands was replaced by the hand of a woman. It was Junko Enoshima's hand. He also had this despair eyes and an evil smile on his face.

"No! You're not my true self!" Nagito said as he tried to push the other figure away but failed to do so. When he looked at his hand, he saw the same hand of Junko implanted on his arm. He wanted to vomit at the sight of the mutilated hand.

"You are despair, Nagito. Accept it. You brought despair to your remaining classmates at that island by killing Chiaki Nanami. No one will like you for that. In fact, nobody loves you. Only Enoshima Junko did. Only Despair loved you," the other Nagito said.

"That's not true!" Nagito shouted. The other Nagito sighed heavily.

"Keep on denying that you are not despair. That will not change anything and despair is the only thing found in your heart. Oh, and sleep well," the other Nagito said before disappearing from his sight.

Komaeda sobbed as he stared into nothingness. Soon, his life will end. He wanted it to end. His other self was right. His heart is filled with despair. That aside, it was empty. He was only an empty vessel who destroyed other people's lives. Indeed, he was despair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Chiaki," he whispered as he finally chose to close his eyes for the last moment. "Now I'll be doing everyone a favor by never waking up again."

He was about to completely lose his consciousness when he heard something unexpected.

"Komaeda-kun! Komaeda-kun!" a voice called out to him. He slowly opened his heavy eyes and saw that the once dark ocean became bright. His eyes widened as he saw none other Chiaki Nanami, smiling at him as she reached out to him before he sinks at the lowest layer of the ocean.

"Chiaki? Why are you here?" he asked, he felt tears escape his eyes. Chiaki smiled. Her smile brought warmth in the cold ocean.

"I'm saving you, of course" she said as she brought him closer to her, away from the deepest layer of the ocean.

"Why are you saving me? I killed you, remember? You should despise me for taking you away from them," Nagito said, pushing himself away from Chiaki.

"I knew your suffering. You've been through a lot already. I watched everyday as you struggled on making that decision. You didn't want to force me to kill you, but that was the only way to expose my identity, right? You just wanted to help everyone out of the game. No one was brave enough to act as the villain to save everyone. You were the only who could do that," Chiaki said, taking Komaeda's hands.

"I'm sorry Chiaki. I'm so sorry. I..wish we have met in a different way. I wanted to be your friend," Komaeda said.

"There's nothing to apologize. But if this will make you feel better, then I forgive you, Komaeda-kun," Chiaki said as she hugged him. Slowly, Nagito felt that he was being drawn away from the deep ocean.

He held Chiaki's hand as he closed his eyes.

"Don't say that you wanted to be my friend, because you already are my friend. I was your class representative, right?" Chiaki said as she smiled.

The next moment, Nagito found himself at the shore next to Chiaki.

"Jabberwock Island?" he asked, looking at the familiar scenery in front of him.

"Yup. Any moment from now, this dimension will be destroyed so before you wake up, promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"This hand. Please remove her hand so that you won't fall into despair anymore. Maybe you can ask Kazuichi-kun to make you a robot arm? That'll be great, right?" Chiaki said as she giggled. Chiaki took Komaeda's hands. While Chiaki was talking, Junko's hand disappeared and was replaced by his own hand.

"It's gone," Komaeda said as he looked at his hands.

"Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"That you're free from Junko Enoshima. Once you wake up, you'll be free from despair, just like everyone else. Just like what I wanted to accomplish," Chiaki said, smiling innocently.

"Thank you," Komaeda said as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Chiaki said. He nodded and smiled.

Before Chiaki let go of his hand, she hugged him for the last time.

"I'll miss you all," Chiaki said.

"We'll miss you too. Thank you..for everything," Komaeda replied, embracing Chiaki as he cherished his last moment with her.

"Take care of everyone for me, okay? Tell Hinata-kun not to cry anymore," Chiaki said, tears falling from her eyes, but she continued smiling.

"I will, don't worry."

"Good bye Komaeda-kun," Chiaki said before letting go of Komaeda's hand. Komaeda nodded and smiled at Chiaki, before Jabberwock Island faded into view and his eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes, he was back to reality.

"Good bye and thank you" he muttered to himself as tears fell.

Before the Class 77 went to save the remaining members of Future Foundation, Komaeda asked for everyone's forgiveness and asked for Mikan and Kazuichi's help. He sought the help of Mikan to remove Junko's hand and asked for Kazuichi to create a robot hand for him instead.

"Th-this looks better, don't you think, Komaeda-kun?" Tsumiki said.

"It really is. Great idea you got there," Kazuichi said as he excitedly fixed the robot hand in Komaeda's arm. Komaeda laughed softly.

"It was Chiaki's idea," he said as he closed his eyes for a while. In his mind, he can picture Chiaki smiling brightly at him and at everyone.

While they were on board the ship, Komaeada approached Hajime. Hajime was staring at the stars.

"How's your new hand?" Hajime asked casually.

"It feels different but I like this than that hand," he said.

"Did you see her in your last moments in the island?" Hajime asked. Komaeda nodded.

"She saved me as I was about to choose to remain in comatose forever," Komaeda said.

"Oh and she said to tell you not to cry anymore," Komaeda added.

"I didn't," Hajime muttered as he looked away from Komaeda, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"Thank you for saving everyone, Nanami," Hajime said as he gazed at the bright stars.


End file.
